Bittersweet Symphony
by Iluvpinkberryx3
Summary: The summer after the defeat against Lord Voldemort was a great summer for many. New friendships will begin while some relationships will come crashing down. And one secret from one of the greatest summers ever will change the lives of five forever.
1. Farewell

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, a Prince met a girl and fell in love. As they spent their time together in the castle, evil had risen to power and the Prince had to fulfill his royal duties to protect his people from a world of darkness. To protect his future Princess, he decided to part ways with her, fearing evil would kill her. After a year-long adventure, with the help of his royal army, the Prince defeated evil and found his way back to his future Princess, promising her a life of happiness. While fulfilling his promise to her, he had been hiding a secret that would change their "Happily Ever After" into "Happily N'ever After"

King's Cross Train Station filled with bustling muggles as they tried to make their way to their destinations. Rather they were trying to find a cashier to buy a train ticket, or to make it to their train before it departed, everyone hustled past each other, paying no attention to the strange people disappearing every few seconds between stations 9 and 10. A little girl busy enjoying her lollipop, held tightly onto her mother's hand as they waited to board a train to Paris. The girl had never been to a train station before so when she saw a girl with bright red hair and a boy with funny looking round glasses run towards a wall between stations Nine and Ten she assumed it was normal.

Harry Potter smiled when the sight of a familiar train famously known as _Hogwarts Express_ appeared ahead of him. He thought back to the first time he boarded the train and met his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was now eight years later and this time, he wouldn't be boarding the train. Suddenly, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and Harry's girlfriend appeared beside him with a grim on her face. Harry smiled again and softly brushed his lips against hers. Ginny put her arms around his neck and said, "Thanks for taking me to the station today. It means a lot."

"Well," began Harry again after pecking her on the lips again, "Why would I want to miss seeing my girlfriend off to her last year at Hogwarts?"

Harry noticed the grumpy expression on Ginny's face. It would be the first time in months since the couple would be apart for more than a day and Ginny didn't take that smoothly. Not only was she going back to school, but Harry would be leaving the next day to an unknown location where he would begin his Auror training which made Ginny more nervous.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry worriedly.

Ginny agitatedly glanced at Harry causing him to regret his question, "Sorry," he began, putting his arms around her hips, "What I meant to say was: You have nothing to worry about."

"I have everything to worry about. I'll have no idea where you'll be for the next three months. What if you die?" asked Ginny stupidly, knowing he wouldn't die while training to be an Auror.

Harry laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm not going to die. Plus, we'll still be able to write to each other."

"Ya," she said, "I guess so."

Just then, the train started its engine and a loud voice from afar was heard throughout the station, "ALL ABOARD!"

Ginny passionately snogged Harry for one last time, wishing she would never have to let go. Harry held tightly onto her, not caring they had a small audience watching them. An unsettling feeling of goodbye set in the pit of Ginny's stomach and she couldn't let go of Harry. She held onto him tighter and kissed him more passionately. Their lips parted, but Harry kept his forehead pressed against hers and whispered, "I'll see you at Christmas."

Ginny nodded.

"I love you," said Harry.

Ginny looked up and pecked Harry on the lips for one last time, "I love you too," then slowly, she parted from him and boarded _Hogwarts Express _keeping her head over her shoulder so she could get one last glimpse of the boy she loved. The train soon began to move and Ginny quickly ran over to the window to see Harry one last time. When their eyes made contact, she slowly began to wave goodbye and he waved back. The sight of Harry began to shrink and soon, Ginny could no longer see Harry nor the train station. All the children standing next to Ginny departed to their compartments, but Ginny stood at the window and whispered to herself, "I'll always love you Harry Potter," hoping that somehow, he would get her message.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Encounters

After pulling herself together, Ginny slowly walked past compartments looking for any familiar faces. After passing a few old acquaintances, she passed a compartment filled with three students from Gryffindor House. She slid the door open with excitement and said, "Hey!"

Neville Longbottom looked up from the week's new edition of _The Quibbler_ with a smile, "Ginny!"

The boy sitting beside him, Dean Thomas, and across from him, Seamus Finnigan, both looked up in surprise to see Ginny standing before them.

"Hey," said Seamus, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't either."

An awkward silence filled the room. It had been a while since Ginny had last seen Seamus and Dean. Neville would often visit _the burrow _after the war to help Mrs. Weasley with her gardening. _The burrow _was also one of his secret locations where he would go on dates with Loon—Luna Lovegood. He wouldn't let his grandmother stop him from spending time with the girl he had been smitten for the past year. He still remembers the sound of rage in his grandmother's voice when he told her he had a girlfriend.

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT LUNA LOVEGOOD!" she shouted.

"But grandma—" began Neville, but was interrupted again, "WHO KNOWS HOW CRAZY THAT LITTLE GIRL CAN BE. SHE IS TOO DANGEROUS!"

Neville thought his grandmother would be glad he had found love. He never had a girlfriend before. In the past, his grandmother constantly urged him to be more social to find the right wife to bring home over the summer, but each time Neville came back from Hogwarts, he only came back with trunks in hand and no girlfriend.

"So how was your summer?" asked Ginny, trying to pretend there wasn't an elephant in the room.

"I went to Italy with my mum," said Seamus happily, "And Dean got a new girlfriend."

Dean conspicuously nudged his elbow into Seamus' rib cage whispering under his breath, "Shut up!"

It had been almost two years since Ginny and Dean broke up. Rumors flew around the castle's halls it was because Dean had cheated on her and that Ginny had an affair with Harry Potter, but known of that was true, although, Seamus secretly believed the rumor about her and Harry Potter. He knew she always fancied The Chosen One. He hadn't met a girl who hadn't had a thing for Harry. _He was ssoooo irresistible._

"Good for you Dean," said Ginny, pretending she didn't see anything. In the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar head with brown bushy hair enter a compartment ahead of her. Distracted by that sight, she said, "Well it's good seeing you guys," then slowly walked off until she found a compartment where two familiar girls sat peacefully both reading magazines.

Ginny slid open the door and shouted with excitement, "Hermione! Luna!"

The girl with the bushy brown hair turned around and smiled, "Ginny!"

She quickly got up from her seat and greeted Ginny with a hug, saying, "It's good to see you Hermione! It's been a while."

The two girls parted, "I know," responded Ginny, "It's been since when? My birthday. God, that was such a long time ago. My brother really misses you."

Hermione sat down and Ginny sat beside her.

"I miss him too," muttered Hermione, "I just got so caught up with my parents I barely had anytime to visit _the burrow_."

Ginny nodded and said, "Hey Luna!" after looking across from herself and seeing a familiar girl also holding this week's issue of _The Quibbler_. Luna Lovegood set down her magazine and in her infamous high-pitched voice said, "It's good to see you again Ginny."

Making herself comfortable, Ginny crossed her legs and fell into deep conversation with Hermione and Luna. One minute they talked about beginning their new lives with their family and the next, they were talking about the new professors at Hogwarts.

"So who is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ginny curiously since her father forbid to update Ginny on the new employees at Hogwarts.

"Professor Maria Belvedere," began Hermione, "She used to teach in Peru with her husband who happened to be a dentist. My father is close friends with him."

Ginny felt her stomach rumble and realized she hadn't eaten all day. Getting up from her seat, she said, "I'm gonna go find the snack cart. Anyone wanna come?"

Both Luna and Hermione politely refused the offer and Ginny left them in the compartment to find the snack cart. After searching for ten minutes, Ginny gave up, turned back around, and walked back to her compartment, accidentally nudging her shoulder into another student. "Oh sorry" she began, turning around and noticing familiar blonde hair ahead of her.

The student turned around and sternly said, "Watch where you're going Weasley!"

"Aw," she began, "is Draco Malfoy afraid of girls. Does he miss his Death Eater mommy and daddy?"

Filled with rage, Draco took a few steps towards her but stopped in his tracks when a Slytherin Prefect crossed paths with them. He turned his head back to watch the Prefect disappear then tuned back around and said, "Watch it Weasley!"

"Or what?" asked Ginny, not fearing what Draco could do to her with his own hands, "It's not like you can use any curses or spells against me. Everyone knows the Ministry put you on probation. Looks like I'm not the one who should be watching it," she then turned around and made her way to her compartment, leaving Draco with nothing else to say.

When she sat back in her seat next to Hermione, Luna asked, "Did you find the cart?"

Ginny shook her head and began another conversation with Hermione, not mentioning her confrontation with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
